Stuck in a Cube World
by FantasyMagic11
Summary: What would you do if your computer at you, hmm? No dream for Golde, she gets stuck in minecraft. Who does she end up meeting, and what happens when a glowy eyed person hurts her? T!
1. Stuck

**Guess what? Minecraft story! Whoo! Go gamers! Anyways, I know right when I publish this, the story part won't be out, right away. This story includes Team Crafted, and maybe a few other people, and myself, GoldeGirl (which is my actual minecraft player name, and yes, Golde is spelled wrong, I know). My abilities are outstretched though, because I suck with a sword, but am pretty good with a bow. Also, instead of chat, they can actually talk, and move like in real life, like sitting on the floor, crying, and their mouths move as well. SetoSorccerer uses magic, and so do some others. Personalities are a bit different, as well as some looks. Also, if you want, and if you have a minecraft account, I might mention you as a player who is- wait! I've said too much! Go, shoo! Go read it instead! So, off of this happy note, READ ON! **

* * *

GoldeGirl (Meh):

I ran over to the computer, and logged into my computer. A message appeared in the corner of the screen when I went onto me and my friend, MaddiGamez's server we share, which is a survival. (I'm sorry, but MaddiGamez is not actually her user... I thought MaddiGamez sounded a bit better because her name was in it, so I didn't use it)

Dear GoldeGirl,

If your reading this, somehow, I don't know why, but Team Crafted and some of their friends got onto our server without me noticing. I only did when the chat read 'JeromeASF was doomed to fall by AntVenom', even if Ant isn't in their team. I was thinking we could do a little kick butt, so I'll meet you at the Entrance To Exit.

/Sent Five Minutes Ago\

I sprinted towards the meeting place, but stopped when I heard a strange slurping noise. Only then did I realize that I wasn't in my room, but stuck in Minecraft, and the real world time had stopped.

I continued to sprint, and arrived at our meeting spot, only to find that MaddiGamez was in panic mode, which pretty much means your screwed for talking for a bit.

"Golde! Are you stuck too?! No way out! You will respawn, but it will hurt you, a lot. Also, we need to kick team crafted's butt's. Oh, but watch out for Ant. And Seth's traps too." She said in a rush, handing me a iron sword and a potion of regeneration, a splash potion of instant healing two, and a splash of poison and harming two.

"Also, if you here SkythekidRS say,'Jason, Jason I'm startled,' know that MinecraftUniverse or as they say, TrueMu, will come to help. Also, TheBajainCanadian, or Mitch, has a diamond axe, so watch out. Oh, and Seto can use magic. The world of minecraft has changed. I'm starting to get a bit less blocky." That was true when I looked down at her.

"Alright, but Maddi, don't you think we should try to team instead of fighting for food and ores?"

"Fine! But Ssundee must die."

"Uhh, no. Kill the Mudkip instead."

"Oh, good idea!"

"Should we get going now?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, but first let me grab a glass bottle to fill with water, and two with milk. (A.N. yes I know milk goes in a bucket, but why not change it up a bit?)" I say, running over to our house, Maddi behind me.

We grab our stuff, I down the whole bottle, then I refill it in our infinite water source. I also fill one with lava, just for safety.

(A.N. I forgot to tell you who my characters skin looks like. It's black and white with blonde hair, a hat facing backwards and a head set. If you need a better description, look up blonde on the skindex for minecraft skins, and if you look, it should be there. Maddi looks like me, but hers is purple and blue, but I don't think that's actually a skin... plus, I change my skin so it looks different in the present day when I finished editing this chapter)

"Hey, Mads? Guess what?"

"What?" She asked me looking at my blocky shape.

I held out to small bottles filled with a blueish, clear, in a way, liquid.

"What? How did you get those? Your amazing!" She said, taking one from my hand and looking at it.

"I got these ingredients when you weren't on, so I made them. Let's go," I say walking along, but when we heard an alarm, and shouting, I turned to her and said, "Drink it, now!"

She did, and I did too, and then I couldn't see her, only the empty bottle which went away, and I shoved into my pockets.

I smiled, and thought to myself, invisibility potion...

We walked further and I saw Maddi start to come more solid. The reason is because since we both had invisibility we could see one another. But that's as solid as she went.

She walked over to an iron door, and did some red stone, wiring it to open it up from the outside, but when she hi the lever, she almost fell into lava.

"Darn you, Sethbling!" She muttered as I helped her up from where she was, and we looked at the door, which was now open.

"Come on! Before they notice the door is opened!" I whispered to her pushing her into the room the door lead to.

Is was a beautiful room, actually. The dark oak wood with the white tulips and birch wood planks looked nice together. The lighting was a glow stone chandelier hanging from some fence, and a small wooden door was on the left side of the door we came through. The floor was made of cobblestone, and I heard a small clatter and footsteps walking on the floor, a voice following the noise.

"Do you guys know where we are? I mean, I feel bad for the people who own this place, we just spawned in here, for no good reason, and we didn't even mean to!" It sounded a bit too much like AntVenom. So I was guessing it was.

More footsteps, and a lot of them. Maybe all of Team Crafted?

"Remember, meeting in room twelve guys!" Another voice shouted. Was that MinecraftUniverse?

Me and Maddi walked backwards to the wall, just in case we were in room twelve, and as it turns out we were.

Sky (Adam), Ant, Ssundee (Ian), Jordan (CaptianSparklez), MinecraftUniverse (JASON!), Fluffy (JeromeASF), BajinCanadian (Mitch, and I think that's how you spell BajinCanadian...), HuskyMudkip (Quentin), TrueMU (Jason), Deadlox (Ty) and Sethbling, came through the door.** (A.N. Sorry if I messed up and left somebody out.)**

They all gathered around a pressed plate table, the ones with the fence in the corner, and pressure plates as the flat surface.

BajinCanadian (Calling him Baj), spoke up first.

"I think I know why you called us here, Jordan. Is it about Seto?"

Jordan nodded grimly. "I'm worried he could be in trouble. I also know why we are here."

Everyone stared at him.

"It's Herobrine again..."

I looked over at Maddi, and her eyes were wide, but she was starting to look more and more solid, as the position effects were going away.

I gestured to her, she looked down, and leaned against the wall, looking causal, waiting for the effects to go away, and I did the same, still listening.

"I say some of us go find the owner of the server. It's not Hero, he can't make them. Also, this is most likely a world where there are no cheats, so we have to find all the resources."

I did a fast glance at Maddi, who was now solid. She looked at me, and nodded. We both looked at the floor all swagish. **(A.N. Don't ask)**

I coughed lightly.

Everyone turned to look at us.

"You guys really need to get better traps outside you walls. It a nice place, but could be taken out easy," I said, looking up from looking at the floor.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Sky damanded.

"Getting in, easy. I'm Golde, owner of this world. I suspect you know that I know who you are, and this is Maddi. I would welcome you, but it seems like you let yourselfs into my world. What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other and Baj replied to me.

"Fighting to get back to the real world. And we are going to dominate Herobrine. I suspect that you have supplies, seeing that you got in without us noticing. What did you use?"

"That's for us to know, and you to stay out of." Maddi replied calmly, looking up, eyeing Baj with her almost real world color hazel eyes.

"If you want us to help you, we will. But first off, I would like to say something. Stay out of our house. There are things there that will try to kill you, harm you so it does damage to hurt you, but not kill you, toucher you, and possibly even turn you into one of them. They know us, and will not harm us, but they don't know you, and will kill you. I swear to god, if you go in, your not coming out. So stay away." I finished, letting in sink in.

"Guys! A group of players are on the front side! Can't see who they are! Not many, we cane take them out, but it might be Seto's group," a voice rang out. I looked over to see none other than TheMuchingBrotato, or Tyler, sweating, and holding a bow. Let's remember that this is minecraft, and you aren't supposed to be able to sweat, or be able to pant.

"Thanks for telling us Tyler. Come on, let's go look," Jordan said, walking over to a door. "Maddi and Golde, come with."

We followed with Ty, Jason and Sky behind us.

We ran through a few halls then up some stairs, and up to a top deck. Jordan looked out and saw four people, and his face lit up, the darkened a tiny bit.

One of them was limping badly.

Jordan ran down the stairs, and me and Maddi followed, while the rest stayed put, getting out bows.

Jordan opened the front gates and ran over to the group.

Three guys with the same sweatshirts and pants, as well as shoes, but for each person the color was different and a different letter was on the backs, stood their, helping a guy in the middle, who had half a robotic face body, and half normal.

"Help... Him... Jordan..." The guy in the red said, falling to his knees coughing while the others walked over to the wall and leaned against it for support.

I realized that it was Minecrafts Finest, and I think the other guy was Etho.

Maddi ran over to him red guy, Danny, helping him, while Jordan looked panicked, muttering.

"Golde, do you have any redstone on you?" Jordan asked me.

I nodded, handing him a small bottle of redstone dust, wondering why he would need it.

He poured some into his hand, set the bottle on the ground and after he put some on Etho, Etho opened his eyes, looking really tired.

Maddi looked at me, and I tossed her my water bottle, which she put to Danny's lips, and he stopped coughing, and drank the water.

"Jordan! Found you... Finally. Why are we here, and who are they?" Etho asked, directing the last question at me and Maddi. **(A.N. Screw proper grammar!)**

"Golde," he said pointing to me,"is the owner of this server we landed in, and Maddi," he continued, pointing to Maddi,"shares it with her."

"Oh, alright then." Etho blinked.

"We should get you guys inside. Come on, Golde help Max and other Jordan," Captain said.

I nodded grabbing my redstone dust and I walked over to them.

"You guys look like you could use something to drink. Here, I can tell you have weakness effects on you, so drink up and you should feel better soon." I had handed them both a bottle of milk, and they where both gone in seconds.

We all went inside to rest for the night, and me and Maddi headed home, not aware somebody, or four somebody's, were watching us sprint.


	2. Kicked

**Welcome back to the wonderful world of Minecraft story... Ness... Okay, anyways, I don't own team crafted or any of the characters. I only own GoldeGirl and MaddiGamez, because GoldeGirl is an account I have, and I made up MaddiGamez. I hope you enjoy this, and enjoyed the first chapter. Also, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I have four, soon to be five, other stories I'm working on, so if you could, because I'm a total noob when it come to writing a story, give me a break. Please, and if you do, thanks. The song stuck in my mind is 'Somebody that I used to know' by Gotye. I don't have that one, I actually have the cover by Pentatonix. Link: watch?v=hOKuAigsrec So if you want, check it out! No, I don't advertise them, I just love their voices! Very good. In other business, if you read this when it first came out, I redid the first chapter a bit. Reread that to understand what's going on. Let's get to writing and reviewing! So, READ ON! -Magic**

* * *

MaddiGamez:

I helped Danny inside and got him to a room next to Max's and Blue Jordan's. (Their Jordan, not captain. Captain will be Jordan, other Jordan will be blue Jordan.) It was across from my room if I ever decided to stay over night here, as well as Golde's, but we were headed home.

We sprinted and jumped, dodging trees and monsters, killing them with a slash of our sword or swish of our bow.

We didn't even get halfway there before something happened.

Once upon a time, in a minecraft world, my best friend Golde almost died for real when Hero attacked her.

True story! **(A.N. Not really**) We were almost two full chunks away, halfway almost, when something flashed and Golde got slammed into a tree.

Another player with blonde hair, a red shirt, black pants, white shoes, and a red and black baseball cap ran up, fighting him while another boy with red and white headphone, a red, black, and white sweatshirt with a black creeper, and black and red shoes and pants, helped her up and when she didn't move, he picked her up and ran over to me.

"That's Poke_Master2010, I'm MNSammy. Your friends Thunderblaze8 and GreySkull99 are going to see if they can get help. They told us you know them, so, hello, nice to meet you, but we need to get him to leave."

"Yes, of course we do. We also need to keep an eyes on Go- on her. I'm MaddiGamez, and I'm not offering her name, she can say it herself. It's her server."

He set her down so she was laying against a tree and he pulled out a ultimate sword. (from the orespawn mod)

I pulled out a diamond sword and we started helping the blonde, but again, things went wrong.

Hero disappeared, and then we heard a ear shattering scream. It made me cover my ears, but when I looked at when it came from, all I saw was red flashing in my own eyes.

Golde was laying on her side, curled up a bit. A long scratch that was sure to leave a scar was on her right leg, starting from her thigh to her ankle, and it was sort of deep. A scratch was from the bottom of her left jaw to the corner of her eye on the right side, the corner closest to the nose. She had a few bruises, but was struck me as bad was the fact that she wasn't really that blocky, and circles were staring to look more like circles, and that her skin was more like clothes, so her shirt was ripped on the back where she had a cut. She was bleeding badly. I froze.

I heard the sound of footsteps echo around me, and I saw Ty and Jordan running near us.

MNSammy rushed forwards, Poke followed suit. He was looking for something in his inventory, but didn't seem to find anything. Poke didn't either, then he looked at me, and I felt weak.

My best friend could be dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. The weight of the world crashed on me and I fell onto my knees, a few loose tears running down my cheeks as I stared at the grass, thinking about how I should have been able to help her, so she wouldn't have ended up like this.

Your useless, don't you get it? You couldn't help her in anyway, and she has a high possibility of dying, just because you couldn't help her. My thoughts made my head ache and I felt more tears falling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I saw Jordan looking at me and he smiled sadly.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't get to her on time, and neither could the others. Hero was just to fast, so don't blame yourself. Come on, let's get her fixed up and get her a healing position, if you have one."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I noticed he was looking at Golde with a bit of concern, but he didn't say anything as he carried her bridal style. She had fallen asleep.

That night, I wished I could go to sleep as easy as that.

**Golde**:

I woke up to the sound of cursing and yelling.

As much as it hurt, I stood up wobbly and hobbled over to the door, opening it slightly. I was in my same clothes from last night.

What I saw surprised me a lot.

I had see Sky and Deadlox fighting over something, what it was I didn't know, but Sky punched Deadlox and I heard a soft cracking sound, which might have been his ribs.

Deadlox was leaning against the wall, but he was sitting on the floor, a bit of red was on the wall.

Sky was standing over him, holding a 'budder' sword. He looked like he was about ready to stab Deadlox as he continued to yell.

He raised the sword a bit higher, ready to kill him, and then I bolted from my door frame, soundless steps on the soft wool floor.

I slammed into Sky, who got slammed against the wall, sideways to Deadlox, and he groaned and passed out from shock and the impact.

I almost passed out from the pain searing through my body where my cuts where.

I looked at Deadlox, who had gotten deathly pale and he was staring at the wall across from him.

"Ty, are you alright?" I asked him, kneeling down next to him.

"F-Fine, but you sh-shouldn't be up r-right n-now," he said, his breathing was rapid and short, not slowing down. It sounded rough.

"Ty, you should have yelled..." I say trailing off because I can feel a pounding in my head. "Should... Have... Yelled..." I said, struggling out words, trying to talk around the pain in my head and the searing pain from my cuts that may have been reopened.

"Jordan!" Ty's raspy voice rang out, echoing around us. "Jordan!"

"Ty, you shouldn't talk, your voice could be damaged. You need to drink water."

I noted that Ty probrobly looked worse then me. Sure, I got hurt by Hero, but Ty was getting his ribs snapped by Sky.

I heard footsteps coming closer, and then I saw Jordan, Maddi, and Tyler standing their, looking at us.

"Tyler, go get some food, Maddi, got any potions?" Jordan commanded, looking over at Sky with a shocked look.

Tyler ran off and Maddi looked through her inventory, her minecraft eyes searching.

"I don't have anything for them. All I have is invisibility, two swiftness, and weakness."

Jordan's face went serious. "Go grab-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Thunder and Skull. Thunder and Skull, Maddi needs to get them. They know..." I fell forwards, slamming my head the ground. "Thunder and Skull..." I said weakly, black dots dancing, and then taking over. I drifted out of consciousness, and the pain didn't stop. I heard the sound of glass breaking and running. Really fast running.

**Ty (Deadlox! Yay!)**:

I watched Golde pass out next to me and my vision blurred.

I slowly looked over at Jordan, who was watching Maddi run off, light blue swirls dancing off her.

"Jordan... Why is... It so hard... *gasp* to breath...?" I asked, gasping for breath like I was underwater.

I coughed, and Jordan looked panicked.

I saw a dim figure running towards us and saw Tyler, who handed Jordan some bread and some water.

Tyler then walked over to kneel beside Golde. He didn't do anything, because he didn't know what to do, and I couldn't blame him. I didn't know what to do either.

Jordan handed me the water and I greedily gulped half of it down.

I coughed a bit and looked back to Jordan.

"What happened?" He asked me lightly.

"Fight with me and Sky, I only want to explain once, so I'll say it later."

He nodded and turned his back to me at the sound of foots steps.

Maddi, a girl, and a boy ran up to him.

The girl waved her hand and kneeled down beside Golde and said something to Tyler, who got up and moved.

The boy, on the other hand, nodded to Jordan and stood next to the girl.

The looked at each other and the boy handed the girl something small and colorless.

"Do you think that will really work, Thunder?" Maddi asked one of them.

"I think it should do the trick. We just need a sorcerer to enchant it soon, or the magic on it will run out, and it will be useless. We can wait a few days before it runs out though, but once it does, it will be useless without magic. Correct, brother?" The girl looked at the other one, so I guessed the girl was Thunder and that the boy was Skull.

Skull only nodded and pulled something else out of his pocket. He handed it to Maddi, who stared at it.

"Really? This will help Ty?" She asked.

I really didn't want her to find out, please no. She couldn't know that what potions that harm normal players heal me, but how could Skull know that?

"Just give it to him, he will know what to do with it when the time comes, correct, Dead Commander?" The boy looked strait at me, and his voice seemed honest, trusting, making you want to obey, but it seemed very young.

I nodded slowly as all the heads in the room the could turn, turned.

"Your the Dead Army's leader? The one helping Sky Army?" Jordan asked, looking at me with a intimidating gaze.

Yeah, it's nice having an army, but when your helping Sky Army, Sky can seem like a control freak. A huge control freak.

"Was that what you were arguing about?! Defeating the-"

He was cut off by another voice.

"Leave it alone Jordan. He doesn't need to be pestered by it when he already said he didn't want to talk about it unless everyone else is here. Sky Army is helping us, so if Dead Army is helping them, it means that his army is helping us as well, so, SHUT UP AND LET ME GET RID OF MY HEADACHE!"

Everyone's heads turned to look at Golde, who was holding her head in her blocky hand.

Thunder and Grey were the only ones who weren't bothered by it.

Thunder laughed lightly.

"Skull, I think it worked," she laughed out, and Skull smiled slightly.

"I think indeed."

**Maddi**:

When I saw Golde, Ty, and Sky all on the floor, you can say I was a bit shocked. When I saw Sky was out cold, I felt bad. Then, when I saw Golde, my best friend, pass out before my eyes, I felt miserable. Let's say, the rest of the day, (Cause it's 1:36) wasn't good at all, in fact, the rest of the day was horrible.

When Golde woke up, she was pissed. She was mad at Jordan for getting annoyed with Ty, she was mad at Thunder and Skull for waking her up, although she didn't blame them too much, and she was frustrated at Ty for something I don't know.

When Sky woke up, Ty and Golde didn't go see if he was alright.

I made Golde go back to bed because walking around when you have that many cuts wouldn't be good for you, and because she looked really tired. Soon after I left she fell asleep, and Sky called everyone into a meeting. It was around 4:06.

Everyone, with the exception of Baj, Ian, Thunder, Skull, and Golde, where with us.

"I don't know how I feel about having Golde stay here with us," he said, slowly, making everyone look at him.

He pulled off his glasses to show softly glowing yellow eyes, with hints of white and black in them. Butter eyes? I guess so.

"I'm starting to think she is a hazard to our safety and our other members. I wanted to get you opinion on how you feel," he continued, looking at us all, looking into our eyes. I felt a feeling to believe him that she shouldn't be here, and the urge to please him made me nod and mutter, 'she is'.

The only person who didn't agree was Ty, who was staring at Sky with an obvious hatred burning in the crimson eye that you could see.

"How do you feel about this?" Sky asked.

A soft round of 'she should leave' shot around the room.

That's when I heard the sound of coughing, and a bit of crying.

I looked over to the door to see my best friend, standing right there.

"I thought you were sleeping, Golde." I said, looking at her.

"And I thought I could trust you! You turn you back on me so you vacant be safe? Don't you want to help me find him?" She cried, looking around the room for support.

"What the hell? Your leaving me to safe your own pathetic lives? Have fun, I think you should remember the stuff at my house, NOT MADDI'S, MINE! What did I say about that? It can kill you? What, you think I was lying?" She slammed her fists on the table, glaring at us all.

"You should be ashamed. Think about it, and don't come to get me with your final answer. I'm already gone." She slammed the door behind her, and everyone settled into a state of shock, but not Ty.

He stood up strait and looked strait at Sky without faltering.

"I told you she wouldn't come back. The Dead Army won't lend a hand until she gets back. Good luck winning Sky, you'll need all you can get. I'm not helping." Ty opened the door, and slammed it shut. Right after you could hear a soft mumble and a sigh, then rapid footstep leading away.

Nobody said a word until Baj and Ian walked in. When that happened, Ian walked out slowly, then ran, and Baj glared at Sky.

"Who did you make leave? Was it Ty, or was it Golde?"

Sky's face said it all. We all just agreed on banning Golde from helping, and Deadlox wasn't going to help, and neither was his Army. We just lost two powerful friends, one of them was mine from almost birth. What the hell just happened to me?

**Golde**:

When I walked in, I thought I was still sleeping, but I knew I wasn't when I felt my hand slam on the table.

I didn't think that that would happen. I didn't know that Maddi didn't actually like me as a friend. I didn't know that Jordan and Etho, Ant and Jerome, Tyler and Husky, and even Sky and all of Minecraft Finest disliked my company and my effort to help.

I guess it was to much, because when I started to run off, my vision went black, but I could still feel my feet pounding on the ground and my hands rubbing against my legs.

I felt the pain on my back and in my chest as I felt the cold wind on my minecraft body in the dark morning sky.

I shivered, feeling more and more cold the more I ran. I didn't know where I was going, just that I was. I looked at my fist and saw that it was starting to look more like a real life hand, and not blocky. I sudden flash of light blurred my dark vision and I began to see better.

I looked down at myself and realized with more shock that I looked like I was in the real world, but the outfit was the same. I just had my eyes, my figure, and even my height felt correct.

I was curved, but everything around me was still blocks.

I remembered that I had tennis shoes on, and I continued running, until I saw something I hadn't seen in a really long time.

A small wooden and brick cabin along the edge of the forest, looking out on a lake. The lake that me and Maddi first found when we spawned in. It brought back memories of fishing, boating, swimming, and killing mobs that lived in the water.

I walked up to the cabin and looked inside. I looked around and smiled with sadness when I saw a item frame with a Pufferfish in it. The faces looked really funny on them.

I backed up, out of the cabin and walked away slowly. I can forget the team, and start on my own, just like old times. I ran up to a tree and punched it, breaking wood from it, and I crafted a crafting table.

I ran into the forest, and when I got through, I stopped and walked a little further, and placed down the crafting table, and started to build tools and work my way back up to having what I left behind.

* * *

I made wooden tools and chopped wood, sliced at mobs, banged on ores and stone, and I built a 10x10 house with double doors and no glass. I made it out of dark oak, my favorite wood, and I kept building the walls, until I heard I knock on the wood to my right.

I froze as a voice started to talk.

"Golde? I know your here, I saw you building. I wanted to ask you something." I realized that it was Ty.

"T-Ty? Why did you f-follow m-me? I'm useless t-to you." I stuttered out turning to see his now curved figure standing there.

"I came to ask you of I could help. Sky tricked everyone and I left, and as of a sunset ago, the dead army won't be helping him either."

"Why would you do that? I'm not important to anybody anymore, so you shouldn't of come. I won't go back," I say as my shoulders slumped.

"I'm not asking you to. I wanted to ask if I could help you. We can have separate rooms, different sides of the house, but we would share our stuff."

"I guess... But if your trying to make me come back, my mind is made up!"

I he walked over to me, but turned around at the sound of more steps.

I saw a confused Ian followed by a heavily panting Baj.

"I'm... So... Sorry about Sky, Golde! We had... No clue that was going to happen!" Baj wheezed out.

"We didn't come to ask you back, just that we can try to help, even if Ty is already here. What can we do?" Ian asked and Baj nodded, still panting.

"Umm... I guess you can help me with the second floor. If your staying we will all need rooms, so two of you can mine and the other one can help me build!" I said.

"I'll go mining," Baj said, looking at me.

"I guess I'll go as well." Ty, looked at me, then back to Baj.

"Okay, that means I'm building with you, Golde. Tell me what you need." I handed Ian an axe and told him to go get some wood, and Baj and Ty went to go mine.

* * *

It was going fine until I heard a yell for help coming from the mine.

"Ian! Come here!" I yelled, and say Ian stop what he was doing and sprint over.

"What?"

I handed him a sword and I heard another yell.

"Come on!" I say, jumping down into the cave, Ian following me.

We kept going, following the yells, hearing them louder and louder.

"Golde! Ian! -strangled cough- Need... Help..." The voice trailed off as we heard a thud.

We rounded a corner and saw Mitch pressed against the wall, trying to kill a horde of zombies and skeletons, and saw Ty slumped against the other wall, eyes closed, and arrow in his shoulder and his calf.

"Help Mitch, I'll grab Ty." Ian nodded as he ran over to knock over some mobs.

"Ty!" I called.

He looked up slowly, and closed his eyes again. Mobs surrounded him, groaning and clicking.

"Ty, it's okay. I'm coming." I said to myself, and sliced through the mobs, running over to Ty.

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw Ian supporting Mitch, who was limping from and arrow in his right leg.

I looked back at Ty, who's breaths I couldn't hear from where I was.

It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I wasn't alive, nothing would have happened.

Kayalyn, it's all your fault, your worthless without help. It's all going to be blamed on you.

* * *

**Da end! Omg jk bæ! Lolzzzz. Okaaaaaay, fangirling period is over. That was some scary stuff, watching mah inner fangirl show. Yay, she thought something! Guess what that something is! But anyways, if you enjoyed, make sure to slap that like button with ya forehead! Or slap the review button... Review would be better... Just review, and parents, I am NOT responsible for any broken foreheads, keyboards, computer screens, laptop screens, laptop keyboards, iPads, iPad minis, any type of iPad, iPods, iPhones, phones, anything that can be used to read this, and finally, I'm not responsible for any broken pencils or tears. We all cry. I almost cried making this chapter, but a different version then this because I lost that one. This version is better, don't worry. In that one Danny would have died, so this is much better. Hehehe... I didn't say he won't die later though... Hahaha! The next one is coming soon, and also, you just found out her name is Kayalyn! Whoo! But you still don't know who he is yet... I'm also really mad at Baj for being the one who wanted to kick Seto out of Team Crafted back in 2013, but I'm not good at holding grudges. I love Seto's videos and I like that Ty stood up for him. That's another reason why Ty is helping out Golde, and Seto comes into play in this later, but I just wanted to point it out. I really enjoy all of their videos, but I really do like Dealox. Sadly, I haven't seen Seto update his videos in a while, and I'm getting sad, but it happens, I just wish it didn't happen to Seto... But yeah, another thing is, I'm not big on swearing, I hardly ever do, and if I do, it's when I'm alone. I'll write to you later. Bye. -Magic**


	3. Um, Sky?

**MORE MINECRAFTNESS! Whoo! I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter and I know I will be a bit sad writing this one, it's kinda depressing, and if your connected to the characters well, you might be crying. Somebody dies... Noo! I've spoiled much! To much I've said! Just, go on! I own my OCs and the plot, Minecraft belongs to Notch/Mojang and not me. Even if I wish it did. The thing is, I might change my mind about somebody leaving, but, I know what is going to happen later in the story, so I'm not that sad about it. Everyone in the world of minecraft is actually in a coma in the real world. I thought that would be useful to know. Continue on with the story, blah blah blah. I just hope your reading, and also, tell me your thoughts on Skylox. If I like the idea, we might be getting a twist in the matrix. If not, we are going to get another twist. WE ARE GETTING A TWIST EITHER WAY! You know what, I like the characters in this one. No death! Never mind. Maybe. *Cough* Continue, READ ON! -Magic**

**(The line didn't show, so, line right here...)**

Thunderblaze8:

I looked back at my brother who was following me slowly.

"Come. Must change guards," I say, keeping my worlds to a minimal.(It

He nods and we both speed up.

I look down the hall to see Mitch running as fast as he can, out of the meeting room.

I gesture for Skull to follow me, and we walk in.

I look over at Maddi to ask her a few things. "First off, where is Golde, secondly, what about Ty, thrid, Ian and Mitch are supposed to switch with us, where did they go, and fourth, who is going to switch with us now?"

I hold up my fingers to show them the number.

Before anyone could say anything, a white flash filled the room, and I looked around. Everyone was curved. I looked at myself. I was curved, and I had breasts again. I grumbled to myself, remembering how annoying they were, and looked at Maddi. She had them too. I smiled slightly. I bet Golde had them to.

**(A.N. It's weird to write that down...)**

Jordan regained his stance first.

"Me and Etho will be taking your spots," Jordan said, glancing over to Etho, who nodded, before they both left.

My eyes followed them out, then I turned to Sky. "Mind telling me where Golde is, Sky?" I sneered.

He looked at me, a nervous look tinted his face, but I couldn't see the truth in his eyes, knowing they were covered by his glasses.

"I don't know. She and Ty left. Along with Ian and Mitch. They left awhile ago." He shrugged.

"How long ago?" He shrugged again.

Maddi shook her head and glared at everyone in the room.

"Where is Golde?" She demanded.

"Like Sky said, we don't know," AntVenom said, looking fairly disappointed.

None of them knew? We didn't see the, leave, but then again, they might have gone before we got up, or when we were walking down.

Etho burst through the door. "One person, Maddi, Thunder, and Skull, Jordan wants you up to help if we need to fight."

I nodded and we all followed him out, Skull trailing behind. I knew how he felt, missing his b- I can't think about that now, it would ruin my focus. We soon came up to the top, three stories high.

"Who are you?" Jordan shouted down before the person got to the door.

"I'm... Sssssssss... I-" he fell backwards, landing on his back with a soft thund, and his eyes fluttered shut.

"SETO!" Jordan shouted, sliding down the 'thirty foot' wall.

I recognized the shape now as SetoSorcerer, the magician that made Skulls magic healing pendent. The one that we used on Golde. He helped us make other items as well, but we haven't seen him in minecraft for a while.

I flipped down the side off the wall, running over as Skull slinked into the shadows above, and stepped out at the bottom. Maddi slid down the wall, a bit shaky, but followed us slowly.

"Seto, magic user, healer, mystical crafter, and enchanter, as well as many other things. The magic won't work on the maker, so we must have something we made... Aha! The emerald and iron brew, how could I have forgotten it!" I muttered aloud.

I took a lime green liquid out of my pocket and put it to Seto's lips as Jordan watched with a confused expression.

"Run away at least ten blocks." I ordered as they ran, I could feel his magic coming back, but I knew I couldn't move.

A magic shock wave went out those ten blocks and faded as Seto sat up warily, holding a hand to his head. I got flung against the wall, and rubbed my head as I stood up. Gosh, his magic force got a lot stronger.

"Seto!" I cried joyfully, still holding my head.

He looked up, confused. "Th-Thunderblaze8? GreySkull99? I haven't seen you guys in..." His voice faded when he saw Jordan looking down dejectedly.

"Jordan!" His voice brought Jordan's head up, and Jordan looked a bit happier, but still, he looked dejected.

Seto stood up slowly, and walked over to him, and gave him a hug. I saw Seto wince in pain as he hugged Jordan, but he didn't seem to care.

"Sorry buddy." I heard Seto mumble.

I heard a soft whisper of a quiet sob. "It's been too long." Jordan's voice washed away with the wind.

Maddi coughed.

Seto looked over to where she was standing.

She blushed a tiny bit, if Seto saw, he didn't comment on it.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but do you mind giving an introduction before we go all 'happy go lucky'?" She cast a amused look at Jordan, who smiled sheepishly.

"Seto, this is MaddiGamez. Maddi, SetoSorcerer. Seto, Maddi's friend Golde owns this world we are playing on, but we uh... Kinda threw her out. It was Sky's fault. He did the glowing eyes thing."

Seto frowned and sighed.

"I told him to stop doing that. It forbidden for him to do that, irl and not. Obviously only Ty would listen to me though. Oh well, at least there are a few people. Who can resist it, like Ty, Mitch, apparently Golde can, and also Ian. Sadly, nobody else can without help from someone with magic abilities. Like me, to say the least. There are plenty of people better then me." He simply shrugged.

Mitch:

I bit my lip down hard to stop myself from screaming in pain from the arrow in my leg. It was so close to the bone. It hurt so...

I felt dazed and tired.

I noticed that my lip started to bleed, and I stopped biting it.

I saw Golde slowly stand up with Ty in her arms, shaking a bit, but she ran up the cave while me and Ian trailed behind.

We finally got up and I saw a torch being lit upstairs in a room that Golde must have just finished, and Ian hit a button, and the iron door opened, and I limped through with Ian helping me. When we got upstairs, I heard nothing but the buzzing in my ears as Ian pushed me into a room and told me that he would be right back.

I heard soft speaking and a cry of pain, I jolted up, but yelped as I felt my shoulder bend in a weird way, almost like it was jelly.

"God damn." I mutter to myself, trying to move it back, only resulting in a scream that ripped its way from my mouth.

"Ian! Grab some water from a bottle and bring it up here. Save some..." The voice trailed of as the buzzing got louder, so I couldn't hear what she said next as I held my left hand to the side of my head. I laid back down.

I didn't hear anything as I drifted in and out of focus.

My vision blurred as the roaring in my ears got louder, and the pain got worse, sending the burning down the rest of my leg, and onto the other.

I gasped at the feeling of my whole body burning, and I heard I overly soft knock on the door. I saw a blurred shape of Ian.

"Is *gasp* this what *gasp* it feels like to *gasp* die, Ian?"

"Mitch!" I felt something cold on my leg and forehead as my breathing relaxed.

"Mitch, don't fall asleep!, we need you awake. Stay awake!"

"But what if sleeping is the only thing I can do..?" I mutter, drifting.

"You can't go to sleep Mitch! You have to stay awake! For... Do it for... Golde and Ty, and me, Mitch. Just stay awake for them."

"But what about everyone else? They want me to sleep... I'm so tired anyways..."

"Mitch... Don't drift."

I heard footsteps, and the door open and then close.

"Ty will make it, all he really needed was rest." A girls voice spoke out.

"See... Rest... Ty gethsss to... I need to..." I slured.

"Mitch! How far does this arrow go? The one in your shoulder first, then say the one in your leg." The girl said. I think it was Golde, but now, I couldn't be sure.

"Shhhoulder isss fine. Legsss s'not. Close to the bone."

I couldn't tell what she said next. But she said it again, louder and more frantic, and again, but panicked, she said it again and I felt something press down on my shoulder, and a wave of pain washed over.

I felt something else press down on my leg, a bit forcefully, and another pain washed over.

I felt a searing pain ripple through my body as I cried out in pain, I felt the pain burning my leg.

Pain... Pain... Pain...

I hissed.

"Mitch? Mitch? Mi-" I couldn't hear her anymore as I slipped into a comforting black silence. I had anything but a comforting dream. I hate dreams these days.

Golde:

"Mitch? Mitch? Mitch! Baj!" I said, looking at Mitch. His eyes fluttered shut and I heard his unsteady breathing.

"Ian, I'm really tired. Can you stay in here to see if he wakes up?" He nodded and I walked over to Ty's room to see if he woke up. Nope, still sleeping, the. I slipped downstairs to my own room, and laid down on top of the covers, drifting to sleep.

I sadly still had a dream.

Hero stepped in front of me, and I tensed up.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to give you something." His mouth didn't move, but his voice echoed around me. He nodded sharply.

"How do I know this thing your giving me won't hurt?"

He tilted his head to the side. "How can a wish hurt your body if you do not wish it to?"

"Wait a minute, your giving me a wish?"

"Yes. You can even wish for me to die, but you will never get out of here. You can wish for everyone to get out, but how do you know I won't grab you right back?"

"That's true..."

"You can wish for anything, but know, there is a price to pay. Wishes aren't everything, Kayalyn."

I cringed at him saying my name.

"Farewell." He disappeared and my dream shifted.

I looked around to see Ty with a faded purple aura surrounding him. A defanging roar shook and echoed.

"See what happens when you abandon a friend, Ty. They come back to bite you, to hurt you, to Kill you. Why not take them out first?" A whisper asked.

"Because I haven't abandoned anybody. There is no reason to." Ty wrapped his arms around his knees and shivered. The aura faded more.

"Your sick, you know that?" Ty asked. "Trying to turn me when I'm weak and have no way of defending myself?"

The aura burst around him, sending me tumbling back as the dream shifted once more.

A voice whispered out around me, strong and forceful.

Fear the close one to your heart,

The pain you want none of,

Grips on like a dart,

When push to shove,

A wish to be made,

The result will be,

A soul for soul trade.

I shivered at the sound of the voice, because I had a strange feeling everything it was saying was true. It kept saying it, over and over.

The dream shifted again.

I felt something fling me against the wall, hot pain burning on my skin, cold winds freezing me on the inside. I was shaking hard as I looked around, and I got hit, hard.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Your pain, the nightmares you call horrible, the voice inside your head telling you to kill your self and the small bit of honor you feel when something bad happens to someone you don't like. I'm nightmares, every last one, the pain the kills, I'm also midnight, the darkness surrounds you. I am the darkness."

A shudder ran through me.

"I'm the one nobody cares about! You all want to get rid of me, and it's not my fault I'm always the bad guy, it's just what I'm created for, so I have to do my job. Something horrible will happen when you wake up, darling. I'm afraid you will survive, but you won't if Ty doesn't wake up, so, try your best to be quite. I'll torment you later."

A shiver ran down my spine and the voice from be fore came back.

Fear the close one to your heart,

The pain you want none of,

Grips on like a dart,

When push to shove,

A wish to be made,

The result will be,

A soul for soul trade.

Beware your closes friends may be the end to you and your sanity.

The dream shifted one last time, this time, it was a memory.

A young boy stood I front of me, waving his hand.

"Shh. If your not quite, it will run away." He smiled at me, and I remembered who it was. My... Dead... Brother... Aden... It hurts so much to remember this...

"Come on. You can go a bit faster KayKay." I felt myself smile at the nickname he gave me.

I nodded a sped up, until we got to a small clearing. I saw a deer and her baby. They were beautiful creatures.

"Thanks for showing me Aden."

"Anything for my little baby sister."

"I'm not a baby. I'm thirteen!" I protested, looking at him to see laughter in his eyes.

I smiled at him and we walked back to the house we shared, knowing my mom was dead and my dad was abusive.

"Yup, and I'm sixteen." I rolled my eyes.

Before we made it, I remember seeing a dark figure. I hate this part, it's when he...

The dark mass was fast as lightning, grabbing Aden, and choking him with his grip. I don't know if Aden really did die, but I heard it. I heard the horrible choking again, knowing I should have done something. The guilt ran through my body.

The white whisper on the wind told me I was next.

I ended up telling the police when they asked, but I couldn't live by myself. My dad took me back, but he was better. I soon realized he was acting that way to earn my trust, then he would break me down, but I enjoyed it while it lasted, even if it was fake. It was two years later that I got stuck, and this is what's happening now. I don't even know what's going on in the real world.

I drifted back to darkness, and shot up from the bed, tears running freely down my face, wetting my hands and my shirt.

Aden...

I quietly sobbed, wrapping my hands around my knees and curling up on the bed, still sobbing.

I looked outside to see the sun just rising, but ignored it. I missed Aden, he was the guy I looked to when I needed help. He helped me when my enemy dissed my, he was the one who stood up for me, the one who took the risks to keep me safe, the only one who helped me. Him and Maddi, and when she was alive, my mom.

Come to think of it, I miss Maddi now. I didn't realize how much I depended on her.

I continued to cry, curled up on the bed, until I couldn't take the feeling of knowing I was going to die if Ty didn't wake up.

I felt the tears still falling down my cheeks as I walked into our makeshift minecraft kitchen, and grabbed an apple. Mitch and Ian stared at me with a bit of shock because I had tears, but when I looked at them again, they went back to talking.

Not even going to ask what's wrong, sadly. I ate the apple and pushed open the door.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked me. I whimpered a bit and looked back with tears.

"Out." I shut the door.

I was walking along until I slammed into something. Or someone.

I looked up to see Maddi, and we both had shocked looks on our faces.

"I'm so so sorry Golde! Adam tricked me and every-" I cut her off by placing my hand on her mouth, and I hugged her.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge, Maddi."

"I know... I'm really sorry Golde. You don't know-" she stopped when she saw tear streaks down my face.

"Wha..."

"Dream about Aden. Please," I turned my head to the ground. "Don't ask me what it was."

I knew she would be surprised I said his name without bursting into tears. I had also decided to keep my wish a secret.

"I know it's hard, we have talked over this before. You have to leave though. Jerome, Adam, and Jason are looking for you, and if they find you, they are going to keep you here until you tell them where Ty is. I want you to r-"

"Maddi? Where did you go?" A voice called out. I realized it was Jerome.

A small moment on the grass and Jerome was standing there, looking at her.

I backed away slowly, but his head swiveled over to me, and I was against a tree.

"Th-Think about Mitch, Jerome." I said the first thing that popped into my head.

He froze and I slipped out, and I ran. I heard footsteps and when I looked back, I saw Maddi right next to me, and Jerome was a bit farther behind.

"I need Ty or Baj! Heck, even Ian could help me right now!" I told Maddi, as we dodged trees and continued to run.

"Deadl-" I was cut of by a growl and the feeling of being throw to the ground. I knew we were close to my house because I could hear running water and the sound of steps on cobble.

Everything froze as I saw Mitch, out of the corner of my eyes, run towards Jerome.

"Fluffy!" He shouted, and Jerome froze.

He looked over slowly to Mitch, and Baj then took that time to tackle him down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Baj asked Fluffy as they both struggled. I didn't see Maddi.

"Killing you all." Jerome replied, flinging Baj against a tree, and he snarled.

I didn't see much of what happened, but I knew Baj's life was fading. I don't know how, but I could. When Baj had one heart left, and was laying limp on the ground, Jerome froze and collapsed on the ground, a few tears running down his furry face.

"What did I just do?" I heard him mutter.

"I forgive you... Biggums." I heard Baj mutter, his one heart had gone to a half.

I heard the bushes rustle and I saw Ian and Maddi.

Maddi had something in her hand, and she splashed it on the ground. I felt Baj getting more energy, and he groaned, but stayed still as his health went up slowly. Ian helped Jerome stand up, then he picked up Baj.

"Where is Ty?" I asked Maddi.

I heard a roar of pain echo around us.

"That might be him!" Maddi said, running. I followed her, leaving Ian, Baj, and Jerome alone to walk to my home.

I saw Ty and Sky facing each other, Ty holding his left shoulder.

They were arguing about something.

Sky had a sword, Ty had nothing with him.

Sky stepped forwards, really close to his face. Almost like he was going t-

Then he hit Ty's back.

Ty cried out in pain as I saw him take a step back. There was blood dripping down the back of his white shirt.

I ran over, just as Sky was going to hit him with his fist again, and I got hit instead.

"God Sky, you really do know how to punch someone. But don't you know it's rude to punch a girl, more so when they hit back?" I punched him in the shoulder, and stumbled back because he hit me again in the stomach.

I don't know how long this happened, but soon enough, Ty took a blow from Sky's sword, and he fell to the ground. I slammed against Sky, sending him flying back, and I heard footsteps fade away.

I fell onto my knees next to Ty.

'I told you if he woke up he would save you.' The voice echoed in my head. I didn't move.

"Ty... Are you still awake..."

His eye changed for a fast second, from the crimson red to glowing purple, and back. I didn't see if his other eye did this, it was still covered. Nobody else noticed.

"I...ma...fine..." He muttered.

I leaned over him and searched through my inventory. Nothing.

I looked over to see Mitch and Jerome, and Ian as well. Maddi handed me something, and I slowly took it.

Regeneration 1, lowest time. I put it to his open lips.

I leaned back, and he coughed.

He coughed blood. A lot of blood.

"Ty, are you feeling okay?"

"Dandy," he whispered. When he tried to sit up, he cried out in pain, and I pressed my hand to his back, stoping some of the blood as my hand got covered.

"Sky... What the heck was that for..." He whispered before his eyes fluttered closed.

I heard a soft sob as I looked over to Mitch, Jerome and Ian.

Mitch wasn't moving. Jerome had the saddest look on his face. Ian was frowning at Ty, but he didn't say anything as he continued to carry Mitch back.

"Truce, buddy?" Maddi asked, a slight smile danced across my face.

I held out my hand, and we did a small handshake we always did when we were younger.

"Truce." I said.

I picked up Ty and Maddi followed me back to the house.

As we walked back, Maddi told me the story of what happened.

She told me what Adam did, and also that Seto was here.

She said that they left soon after Seto had fallen asleep, and that was when they went looking for me.

Only a few people really wanted me gone, like Adam, Etho, and Tyler, or TheMuchingBrotato.

"They didn't trust you," Maddi told me, "but Sky was the worst, he really doesn't like you, I don't know what's wrong. Also, Jordan told me he wanted to talk to you about something, but I don't know what. Is your dad doing alright irl? Was abusing you?"

I nodded slowly as I set Ty back down on his bed, and we sat down, Maddi in a Jami chair (from the Jami furniture mod...) and I sat down on the bed, looking over Ty's wound on his back.

I grabbed a bandage and started wrapping up Ty.

"I'm really sorry about that though." Maddi looked at me with sad eyes.

"He is getting better, you know. I still don't want you to tell anyone. It's not a big problem anymore, because he doesn't do it." She smiled lightly as I flashed a fake smile. I knew he was faking.

She didn't catch the fake in it.

"That's good."

I heard a knock on the door, and saw Ian standing there.

"Jordan was following you guys and wanted to tell Golde something, without Maddi. Please."

I nodded and Maddi shrugged as I asked her to keep wrapping up Ty's back. She got up and walked over.

"Thanks Ian."

He nodded and then ran back to Mitch's room.

I walked downstairs to the bottom floor and saw Jordan sitting at the table.

"Hey." I smiled at him when I sat down.

"Hi," he replied.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know if you had any ideas on how to get rid of Hero."

I felt my shoulders slump. "I have no idea. On a slight change of subject, do you think we are still in the real world, like, sleeping or really stuck in this game?"

He shrugged. "I don't know how we got stuck, but I think we are still alive and breathing in the real world. Maybe just like, in a coma or something... I don't really know. I don't see why we should care much, it's not like we can really do anything about it."

"I guess your right. Do you think you could get me back to your base without being seen? I kinda want to talk to Seto about something I have, but I don't know what it does. I know it's magic, but I have no idea what the heck it is."

He nodded. "I think we can do that."

"Truce?"

"Truce."

That's when I heard a gasp, and a voice inside my head.

"AntVenom has the highest chance of being dead, and if you don't hurry, he will die in vain." I froze as I heard a scream.

"Your going to be to late." The voice hissed in my mind.

I grabbed Jordan's hand tightly and sprinted out the door, pulling a confused Jordan behind me. I heard Ant's voice shout out and it stood out above other shouts.

It was a simple cry really. But it was a desperate and strangled cry.

"Sky! Squi-!"

I kept sprinting, and I searched through my inventory, and splashed something on the ground. I felt the world blur as me and Jordan ran with speed four, impossible in vanilla. I stopped abruptly when I saw what was happening, squids were attacking, and only Sky and Ant were outside, and they didn't want to leave the other one behind.

I grabbed my sword from my pockets and I saw Jordan do the same, running around fast, killing them with critical hits.

I saw Ant cornered with five squids hitting him together.

I saw he didn't have armor and I ran over killing three with critical hits while he killed the others, but as soon as the went up into smoke, Ant fell over, giving me barely enough time to grab his hand before he lost his last hearts on falling to the ground.

"Jordan! Can I get a little help?" I shouted, and watched Sky look over in total shock and surprise.

Jordan raced forwards, but got knocked around by some squids.

He kept coming closer and then I got shot on the leg. I looked around and noticed one squid out of the twenty or so attacking had a bow, aimed for me.

I felt another hit me on my shin, causing me to stumble forwards, almost dropping Ant.

I shifted him in my arms so I was carrying him bridal style, and stumbled forwards a bit more.

I felt some hearts returning when I heard a splash and looked over at Sky who had a few bottles next to him on the porch. Jordan was still being held back, and he sliced through a few more, running over to me.

"You alright?" He asked finishing off the last few squids.

"Find, but he's not." A nodded my head to Ant, who was still laying in my arms.

Jordan had an amused look on his face.

"What are you guys doing back here? You said you weren't coming back..." Sky asked from above, grabbing the bottles and jumping down off the porch.

"I was going to talk to someone here about something." I mumbled.

"Golde, I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to I couldn't control myself. It wasn't me it was-" a cold wind whipped around me as Sky's body went rigid.

"Me." He stated coldly, with a voice that sounded like...

"Herobrine. Your correct Kayalyn. Nice work." I looked at him, shocked and infuriated he used my name.

Jordan looked confused, then back to Sky/Herobrine **(this is like Skybrine).**

"But I didn't say that out loud."

"No, you certainly did not. I recommend that you leave before I get mad, and it's me capable of Sky's anger, not him. He is too soft to hurt other people when he wants them to leave, too soft to hurt. Too soft. But it works."

He waved Sky's hand and it sent us flying back. Sky collapsed on the ground, and the wind died down. Ant was laying next to me, his eyes still closed.

I picked him up.

"Gold..." I heard Jordan say. I looked over to him, and he was laying against a cobblestone wall pole. If you understand good, if not, just a cobblestone wall then.

I looked at him and saw a bar hovering over his head. It was going into the orange. It must be a Heath bar. It must have replaced our hearts... It was slowly going down as he coughed, breathing rough and slowing down.

"Jordan! Your fine, okay? Your absolutely fine!" He nodded, but didn't move.

His Heath stopped going down, and ever so slowly started healing.

"Sky! I forgive you, I just really need a healing potion!"

I ran over to him and took the two bottles he had, Ant was still in my arms. Regeneration and instant healing. I drank a tiny bit of regeneration and splashed the rest over Sky, because I didn't want him to wake up right away.

I ran back to Jordan and poured a bit of instant heal on his cut on his back, but he didn't move. I put the rest on Ant, but he didn't move either.

Ant's health was halfway up. Jordan's was one fourth of the way up.

I picked Jordan up slowly, trying to balance him and Ant, but stopped when a voice shouted from behind me.

"Where do you think your going?" I recognized Etho's voice as soon as I heard that.

I glanced over my shoulder and he was standing next to... No... I can't be... Seto?

Yes, your eyes aren't lying, Seto is standing there.

"What is it?"

"What happened? Why are you taking Ant and Jordan with you?"

I felt a tiny smirk flicker across my face, but I hid it.

"Why can't I help a few people. If you looked at their Heath you would know. Also, you might want to take a look at Sky, he seems to be having a few issues. But I'm taking Ant. I have something to talk to him about."

I was getting tired holding them both.

"Why, do you need him for something more important? I'm not going to hurt him?" I say honestly.

Seto looked at me with a interested look. He smirked at Etho and smiled to me.

"She's right, you know. She wouldn't hurt him. I'm going with you though, I can tell you wanted to ask me something. I don't feel inclined to answer it here."

Etho groaned. "Don't you try running off, Sky would get pretty mad." He looked back to Sky. "Heal him first?"

Seto did something with his hands and he gave something to Etho.

"Give it to him when he wakes up. Be ready to face a depressed Sky though. He should fall asleep within the hour you give it to him though."

Etho rolled his eyes and picked up Sky. He walked back to the door, giving us one last glance, and walked in.

"I'll take one of them if you want me to." Seto held out his hands.

"Thanks. Take Ant." I rolled Ant into his arms and sighed. "This is going to take a while..." I said to Seto.

He smiled lightly. "It is, isn't it?"

I laughed.

"It is indeed." He smiled and we started walking in the midday sun.


	4. Miiiiiitch! What did you do?

**Chapter 4 of cubyness. Don't ask. Please. Just don't. I'm back, as well as my characters and stuff. Loves, hugs, jumps for joys... Wait, what? Anyways, I'm loving writing this, knowing I can choose when a twist happens, or write it my own way. It's an amazing feeling, you could try writing a chapter of a book you like and send it to me, just for fun! Tell me what you would have done, or put it in the comments. If you want, it's obvious you don't have to do this. I will be adding two more people in this chapter, and two people die. I think, I don't know if I want to have them die or not... We shall see later on, once further into this story. By the wY, if you didn't notice, this is chapter four, even though I already said that, geez head, what's iz wrong witch yo? Anyways, I wanted to thank you for reading this far, it seems quite boring to me, but I'm blabbing again, JASON, JASON HELP ME IM STARTLED! I also wanted to ask you guys, what's your thoughts about Enderlox? I may or may not do it, but I'm starting to think I will, and it might have an impact on everyone's real lives. Like, if they ever get out. Also, another thing, Skybrine is obviously already here, so, Enderlox would fit in. WitherMU will NOT happen, for my own sakes, because I really don't like it that much, sorry WitherMU fans! Im so sorry! But I just can't do it! A bit of Enderlox will happen no matter what, I've always wanted to write about it a little, and no, it will not happen this chapter. Okay, Buh-bye! READ ON!**

LINE. Because LINE is not working.

Ant (I'm bad at writing...): :

I felt something hit me and and fell, but I didn't feel the impact. Who caught me? Was it that girl who ran up to me, or was is someone else around? Did someone take me?

II felt like I was flying, but, of course, I couldn't tell. What happened... I feel the darkness getting stronger as I dive deep below where the light can't reach.

Is this what it's like to die?

Seto (ahhh! Seto! Whoo!) :

When Golde gave me Ant, I felt how light he was. It was weird, carrying your friend with a girl you barley know who is carrying the guy that knows you better, and the one that knows her better. Do you get that? If not, that's too bad.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Golde looked at me, something more than confusion lit in her gaze. It was so small I couldn't tell, then it died away.

"How did they get this way?" I nodded my head to Ant and Jordan. I felt Ant move in my arms, but he stopped moving again. His head was on my arm and his head was also facing me.

I stole a glance at Golde, who was looking at me. Her face was a light pink when she glance at Jordan. He still hadn't moved yet.

"Squids for Ant, then... Uh... Herobrine, tr-trapped in Sk-Sky for J-Jordan."

I nodded as it fit together. Sky had promised to never do his glowing eyes trick, and he would never use it on his friends, so I knew something was wrong. Now I know.

"I understand that..." I muttered.

"Can we stop for a bit? I'm kinda tired of carrying Jordan."

"Yeah." I realized the only way they got here was because they must of had speed. She set Jordan down on the ground, and layed down on the ground.

"Thanks Se-" she didn't get to finish because she fell asleep.

I just stared at her, thinking about how lucky she was to be able to fall asleep that fast.

I didn't notice the sun starting to sink until I saw the world get a bit darker. I cursed in my head and nudged Golde. I heard a very faint rustling sound. I tensed.

"Wake up! The sun is setting!" I whisper yelled.

"What!" She shot up, looking around in panic. She relaxed, then picked up Jordan.

"Come on," I say, grabbing Ant. "Let's get a move on."

I faintly heard the rustling.

We continued to walk and I noticed Golde was a bit wobbly on her feet. It worried me a bit, but, since she only did it twice, I didn't ask.

When I heard another sound, Golde and me both froze.

I slowly turned back to see a face I didn't think I would ever see again in minecraft.

Golde was staring at them with a hardened glare.

"You follow us, then scare us? What kind of greeting is that supposed to be? God, your rude. What's up with the manners?"

"S-s-sorr-rry." The one with sunglasses stuttered. "Ghost, I don't think she's gonna help."

They didn't seem to notice me yet.

I coughed lightly, and, as soon as both of them see me, their looks brighten.

"Seto! I didn't think I would ever be able to see you again!" Ghost cried out.

Golde blinked, then blinked again.

"My god, sorry I'm being so rude, I just don't like being followed without me knowing. I'm Golde, I see your Bodil40 and ghosteez, correct?" They put on half smiles and nodded. Golde smiled, then she set down Jordan and burst out laughing.

She kept laughing as the rest of us just stood there, looking confused.

"I.. I can't. Breath." She gasped pulling herself together.

"The looks... Faces..." She went into another round of laughing and holding her stomach.

"You guys... Should she the look... On your faces... Like, all confused but happy and amused. Really amused, it's like an invisible smirk trying to get onto your face, like.." She was gasping for as as she talked really fast. "Like... Like..." She kept saying, over and over again, the same movements, until she stopped mid-sentence and appeared right next to Jordan, kneeling down.

"What?" She asked. "Wh-" she appeared standing next to Bodil. He jumped back in surprise as she just looks at us funny.

"You just... Just... Glitch... What?"

"I'm... Not-glitch." She said her head turning to me.

"Then your lagging. Let's just get going." I say, looking back to the Sky.

"Are you going to follow us?" I asked Bodil and Ghost.

They shrug and nod. How did Golde glitch? If I haven't this whole time...

I grumble under my breath, still holding Ant.

"Do you need any help?" I hear Bodil ask from right next to me.

"Sh-sure." I stuttered, handing him Ant, who has yet to wake up.

I looked up to see Golde sweating a bit, carrying Jordan.

Ghost is beside her. She smiles, but sorta looks reluctant to give him Jordan, but she hands him over and coughs a few times before continuing to talk.

I noticed as we were walking in the dark Golde was yawning, a lot.

She was falling behind, a bit, but she had told us where to go.

I fell back in step with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I already know the answer. Yes, I'm fine, thanks.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? You seem really tired."

She smiled. "When you carry Jordan around all day, you get pretty dang tired."

I knew that's not the whole reason, she was pretty much falling asleep on her feet.

She wavered in her step and stumbled forward.

"Are you sure your alright? I saw that."

She turned her head back and sighed as we walked.

"I just can't sleep. Something's bothering me."

"Mind telling me?"

She tensed. "I... I don't know Seto. Just met sort of thing..."

She relaxed but yawned and walked even slower.

I slowly down a bit more, the guys were moving slower as well.

"Just... Tired..." She mumbled, tipping backwards.

I lunged to my left and caught her before she hit the ground.

I could hear her slow breath and realized she fell asleep.

I mentally sighed and picked her up bridal style, fast walking to catch up with Bodil and Ghost.

Ghost looked at her.

"What happened?"

"She fell asleep. Standing up."

"Ohhhhhh..." The both drew out.

Soon enough when the moon was in the middle of the sky we got to a dark oak house.

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, we should just knock. Somebody might be up." Bodil answered me.

I knocked and almost instantly the door opened.

I recognized Maddi was standing there, staring.

"Umm... Hello?" I snapped my fingers in her face. She didn't move.

"Maddi!" I snapped. She cringed and shook her head.

"What happened? And why is Bodil40 and ghosteez here with you? And AntVenom?"

"Uh, yeah, can we come in? We will tell you what happened, but I think Golde might need to sleep first.

She glanced quizzically at me, then shoved me, causing Golde to slip out of my arms, then she caught Golde. "Fine. Come in."

I shrugged and followed her.

It was a nice setup, and Maddi told us to stay put in a living room sort of area and then she ran upstairs.

I heard a really loud groan, a 'Fine!' And then footsteps. Maddi came back down without Golde and Ian and Ty where following her, both looked mad and tired.

"What *yawn* happened here?" Ian asked sitting down on a chair.

Ty stayed standing up, then caught eye of me.

"S-Seto?"

"Ty!"

"God, I didn't think I would see you again."

"Well, I'm here."

We shared a glance and he nodded.

He walked over behind Bodil and tapped him on the shoulder.

He and Bodil shared some quiet words then he took Jordan and Ant, and left the room.

"Okay, what happened?" Maddi asked.

"I think you will have to ask Golde. I don't know what happened. She had Jordan and Ant knocked out when we found her outside our base. Bodil and Ghost were in the forest. You should also ask what happened to Ant, because he was there."

We heard a yell of protest then a snap from upstairs.

"Golde! Little help here!" Ty's voice yelled.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry Ty! I didn't mean to do that! I really didn't mean to do that!"

He growled. "Come on! Really! You didn't mean to snap my wrist! Seriously?"

Ian groaned and walked slowly towards the steps. Maddi sighed and shook her head, following him. Bodil shrugged.

I heard another few yells and Golde and Ty came running down the steps, still fighting, Ty was holding his right wrist. Golde was running and Ty was following her.

"What the hell! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap your wrist. Let me fix it." He yelled at her, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey! It's defense, when I woke up, and a random voice comes out of nowhere, I tend to do onto defense."

"Hey! Could you shut up and help them!" Maddi thundered at them, holding something in her hand.

They fell silent and looked embarrassed.

Ty slinked off and Golde silently walked out of the room.

Out of absolutely nowhere, I heard a thud. Like, not a light one, a heavy thund like a dead body, which is sadly, right now, possible.

I heard Ty swear and he yelled. "Maddi, get your butt over here. You would know more about this then me!"

Maddi ran over while the rest of us sat in silence. Awkward.

Golde (sorry):

I felt strange ever since I woke up from sleeping. I had a large amount of anger, which led to me snapping Ty's wrist. I swear, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to. When I fell onto me knees, feeling really tired again, I knew something was up. When I heard my brother's voice combined with the darkness, well... Crap.

"Golde, you need to get out. Get out of here, wish to be free! I'm alive, I'm waiting for you! Your stuck in a coma and you haven't moved. Some of the famed you tubers and all of team crafted aren't moving, stuck in a coma, just like you. Maddi is as well, why don't you just wish all of you guys out? I need to see your eyes again." Aden's voice was strong, but combined with darkness, he sounded desperate.

"We have another brother, something like ten years older than you. He ran away when he was young, but doesn't know about us. The darkness listens, Golde. It wants to help the injured, it was wrongly accused of being a monster! Just because you make a mistake doesn't mean your bad! And... I didn't mind when you didn't help, you were scared, and I didn't want you to help. I didn't want you to get hurt. Stop with the guilt, Golde. It burns. It burns and cuts and breaks. Don't listen to the guilt. Not the guilt! You need to see me! I'll wait, but I need to stay hidden. I can stay as long as I must, but it will be a challenge. I want to see my sisters beautiful eyes again. I don't want them desperate and cold and dark. I want the light back, but I can't have that when we are stuck in the dark! I come and watch you, stuck, no way out. It kills me everyday to see you. The darkness ment to get to you, but you are always to bright. Stay shining, don't break, and the dark can help sometimes, just don't always trust everyone. Trust can heal and kill. Trust..." His voice faded out, replaced by the voices around me.

Aden, I want to go out, I just don't want to use the wish yet. And who is my brother? Do you not know? I asked myself if I'm sane.

His voice rang out one time. Maron. Remember Maron. It's all I can tell you.

Wait, what?

A white flash blurred my vision as my hearing toned in again.

"Golde.. Up! Can't.. You.. Break.. " the words were blurred together.

I shuddered.

"S.. Getting.. Now"

"Can't... Up... Need... Drift... Alive."

"You... Battered... Sleepy and she... Idiot..."

I couldn't make out who was saying what.

"Your... Happened! Only... Know what... To know!"

"Calm... Disturb... Ruin... Magic..."

"Why... Wake... Please!"

I hear a loud thud on the floor. Like a boot or something.

"Want to know...fine!"

"Can't... Obviously asleep... Ruin the... Help her."

"Didn't you... Happen by yourself? If you... All blame... Your shoulders..."

"I... See what... Guys... Pull yourself together..."

"She... Die!"

"Snapped... Wrist!"

"Didn't mean... She wouldn't do it... Her own."

It was getting clearer.

"She didn't mean... Snap my wrist? Great, I have to fight with my left... Now."

"Take her off the floor."

Pure honesty. I could tell.

I heard a 'thump, tap... Thump tap...'

"Mitch is coming down. That means he woke up! You woke him up!"

I heard a thud and light breaths.

"C-Can you guys h-help m-m fast." Mitch?

"Sure Mitch. What do you need?"

I heard a grunt of pain and a cough. On more tap, and another cough.

"M-Mitch! Why didn't you show us earlier?"

I didn't hear an answer, only a fit of coughing. Nobody moved. Poor Mitch.

I blinked my eyes open, and didn't see anybody looking at me.

I moved quietly, and sat up.

My legs were bent around me, like I was kneeling, but still sitting on the floor.

"Could I get a bit of help?" I asked softly.

Instantly I felt something slam into me.

And blinked in surprise.

It was, obviously I should have know this, Maddi.

The voices were still a bit blurred as she talked to me in a rush.

I held up my hand and pressed my free one to the side of my head. Gosh, my head hurts. Headache coming in...

I felt the darkness, then light surrounded by clouds and saw the beautiful setup.

I felt a pinging sound, like those underwater sonar things. That noise, and going faster or slowly, depending on my heard beat.

I heard a tapping sound and my vision blurred from the clouds and back down to Maddi.

I was stuck in this warp. This warp of clouds and then Maddi.

"Maddi, I can't stay awake."

Stay here, you have to push through. Aden is waiting for you, you need to stay alive. Alive, Aden depends on it.

"You can't drift off!" A new voice said. Ty or Seto? Was that Jordan, Ghosteez, or Baj? Jerome or Bodil?

I took a wild guess because it sounded like him. "Seto?" I asked. I still couldn't see anything other then the beautiful clouds.

"Don't let her drift, we need her awake!"

"Sssssss... Eto?" I asked.

"I'm right here, you can't drift. Fight it Golde, you can do that."

I nodded, and the clouds started to break apart. I saw two blurred shapes, both familiar.

I blinked my eyes and I saw Maddi and Seto looking at me.

"Is she okay?" Maddi asked, looking at Seto.

He stepped forwards and held his hand to my forehead.

"She should be alright. She's just tired, not sick. Let her rest once she gets something to eat and then she should be okay when she wakes up again."

Maddi nodded. "Thanks Seto. Your a big help."

He smiled lightly.

"What about the others?" I asked.

I heard a thud on the ground.

Mitch (BAJ!):

I felt lightheaded as I silently watched Golde from the doorway.

I closed my eyes, leaned against the doorframe, and I sighed quietly. Why did we have to get stuck? Why all of us? Why can't it be a dream?

I didn't realize that I had slumped my head and my shoulders.

"C-Can you guys h-help m-me fast?" I ask, coughing.

"Sure Mitch. What do you need?" Bodil asked.

I turned to show my right side, which was bleeding, and it wasn't stopping.

"M-Mitch! Why didn't you show us earlier?" I broke into a fit of coughing, and no one moved.

"Could I get a bit of help?" Golde asked.

Maddi slammed into her with a hug, and nobody moved to me, and I continued to get more and more lightheaded.

Maddi and Seto, and Golde, said a few things, then Maddi said something clear.

"Thanks Seto! Your a big help."

"What about the others?" Golde asked.

I couldn't stay upright. Stupid blood loss.

I fell onto the ground, my right cheek slamming into the floor.

I winced, and passed out right away.

To say I got sleep would be lying.

I had to stay awake in the dark. The stupid dark. For eighteen hours. How wonderful is that, huh?

STUPID BLOOD LOSS!

Jordan (Sir Sparklez! Hahaha...):

I felt my eyes flicker open and I sat up slowly, noticing I was laying on a bed. How I got there, I didn't know.

I heard the door open, and I looked up and saw Ty standing in the doorway.

"And your awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm starving," I mumbled.

He laughed. "Aren't we all? Here, take this."

He handed me a few apples and I thanked him.

"Where is ev-" I stopped when I heard a thud on the ceiling.

"I should go check on that. I'll be right back." Ty turned around and walked swiftly out. I stood up slowly, ate an apple, and followed him.

I did not think I would see Golde standing up warily, looking really sleepy, with a sword in her hand, and Mitch lying down. Everybody was frozen looking at Mitch.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers. Everybody looked at me and Ty in surprise. "Whatcha doing frozen huh? Help the poor guy, he is lying down, bleeding, and, no offence to Golde, but all your attention is on her, and you forgot that Mitch could die! Do something!" They all whipped there heads to Mitch, and Seto stepped forwards, then he crouched down.

"He could die soon. He lost too much blood. He also reopened another wound when he fell down. The bleeding hasn't stopped. We need to craft a few different things, then he should be better, but he could die right away if we don't hurry."

Ty picked up Mitch gently, and Seto followed him out running out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Maddi looked up. "I... I didn't know it was that bad."

"You choose to help your friend, who looks alright now that she has fallen asleep, in her own room, instead of helping the dying boy, who managed to walk from his room to ask for help, in his risk he reopened wounds, but I'm guessing he didn't want to wake anybody up. How about that? He just woke up, I'm guessing, and he probably didn't have much energy to do that."

"I didn't mean to snap Ty's wrist. If I hadn't done that, this wouldn't be happening!" Golde muttered.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." Maddi looked at her with a sad look.

"I did at the time. If you take a look at Ty, and you ask him, he won't say I did. He will say I didn't mean too, because he protects his friends. What sort of person am I to do that? I'm a horrible person!"

I noted the only people I haven't seen today walked through the room.

Ant was confused, Jerome was telling him what was going on, and Ian, Ian had something in his hand, and he was crushing it in his fist.

"Why is Mitch dying, Ty have a snapped wrist as well as a bunch of cuts, and why are we doing this, in the middle of the night!?" He yelled.

I didn't say anything.

Ian will not be very happy when I say what happened. He might kill Maddi, Seto, Bodil, and ghosteez.

Sadly, I had to tell him. Oh joy. This is going to be great.

(Please. Note the sarcasm Jordan is using. Good day.)

Estelle (Who you ask? A girl in the real world, that's who.):

I was in panic mode. That's not good.

My favorite you tubers are all stuck in comas, my friend Maddi, who is friends with Golde, that's what they all call her, is stuck along with Golde, and sad to say it but my cousins are stuck as well.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw the popular girl, Sadie. She was nice, which is surprising.

"Oh, sorry Sadie. My mind isn't on track these days."

"I know how you feel. It's too bad that your cousins are not here."

"They are stuck in comas, along with Golde and Maddi. And a bunch of you tubers."

"Huh, how sad. Wish I could help out with that. Tell me if they get better, okay. Also, do you know Golde's real name? Nobody seems to know."

I shrugged. "The ones who know seem to keep their mouths shut. It's a shame, really. I want to know why she goes by Golde and not her real name."

"I do too. It's hard not knowing a friends name, when you care about what's going on in their personal life, as well as social. I just hope that they all make it out fine.

"I was going to see them. That's where I was headed now, actually. Do you want to come?" I asked her.

Sadie shrugged. "Sure. I don't have anything better to do. My parents don't mind."

"Thanks. I was going to go alone, but know I have company. I think that they are all in the same place, with the you tubers. The you tubers were here for something, I don't really know what though, and ended up in this hospital."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You would know that."

"Don't blame me for wanting to know where my friends are."

"Okay, let's just go."

We walked inside the hospital building and asked to see Madeline Saden and a girl who's last name was Trickton.

The woman at the front desk smiled and told us where to go.

As we walked up, I got increasingly nervous.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked.

"Just a bit nervous. What if someone else is here?"

"Calm down, we can just smile and then see the girls."

"I guess so."

We had gotten to their room, funny that they shared one.

I pushed open the door slowly and saw Maddi and Golde on two separate beds, next to one another.

A doctor was writing something down on a clipboard and a boy was sitting on a chair next to Golde.

He looked about seventeen, with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a dark mood. He had blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket covering up his arms. I understood why, it was sorta chilly for the end of summer.

"Hello."

I said, the doctor looked up and smiled, and then continued to write.

The boy's eyes flickered up, them back down to Golde.

"I'm done writing, so I'll be on my way." The doctor proceeded to leave us alone with the boy.

"What's are your names?" He asked without looking up.

"Uh, I'm Estelle."

"I'm Sadie."

"How are you connected to Golde?" I asked.

He looked at the floor and grinned slightly. "I'm her brother. And I didn't know she decided to use that nickname."

"Brother? She didn't tell us she had a brother. And, you know her real name?"

"Yea, she wouldn't of told you. She thought I was dead. And, yes, I do know her real name, but it is her who should be the one to tell you."

"What's your name?" Sadie asked him.

"It's... Aden."

My mouth hung open and Sadie blinked in surprise.

"A... Aden? The boy who supposedly died two years ago? That's you?" Sadie asked him.

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I would like to say I think it's nice your awake, but, why didn't you come back sooner?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"You think I had a choice?"

I shrugged miserably. "I didn't know. I didn't think about it that much."

He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"It hard coming back after two years, then seeing her like this. It reminds me of the look on her face when..."

"You disappeared?" Sadie contained for him.

"Yeah, that. I don't like talking about it. It just reminds me of the guilty look on her face when she tried to do something, and it know it wasn't her fault."

I couldn't believe a missing boy was sitting next to Golde. It kinda hurt to se the two, one broken and kidnapped, the other one shattered and still trapped in darkness. I must of had a sad frown on my face because Sadie asked me what was wrong.

"It's just different to see them both sad. It screws up my mind when I see them, one broken and kidnapped, the other one shattered and still trapped. I just don't know how I feel about everyone stuck in a coma. I also don't like the you tubers being here. It makes me wonder."

Sadie looked back at Aden.

"Is there anything that Golde liked to do when she was alone that you know of?"

"Minecraft. She would always play minecraft. I liked to think about it as the world she wanted it to be, being able to make what she wanted and create everything she could imagine. What surprised me most was the things she would make. Not simple houses and cabins, but floating islands and ships. 3-D art and castles with weapons. She would make mansions, beautifully decorated. But the one thing she liked the best was a small house, near the edge of a lake. A waterfall coming down the side of a near cliff and all she had was some food, a sword, and a bow. It was a beauty with the shaders, I think she called it, reflecting the sky on the water. It would always sheer her up when she saw it, and when she played the game. Whatever had happened that day would be forgotten as she continued to build. Limit-free."

**(A.N. That sounded like an ad. It's not!)**

Aden's words sunk in, and no one said anything.

Sadie looked really sad, and I must have, I felt really bad.

"Come on Sadie, we have to go."

I tugged on her wrist a bit, and she turned. Right before I got out the door, I turned my head.

"Thank you Aden," I said quietly.

I swear, I saw him smile. Then Sadie yanked me away, and we left to see the you tubers, wondering if this was connected.


	5. Ant!

**And onto chapter five! Everybody loves it! Love the magic, magicians! Does that work for you? Your all magicians? Like, amazing? Love it! Seto has it tooooooo! Anyways, this one is going to be sad, I can promise that, but don't worry. Estelle and Sadie will still be there. Don't worry, something will happen! Something good! Also, I'm sorry to all the people who watch the person who, umm, has something happen, it's just I don't really watch them often, but I enjoy writing about them. Go ahead and guess, but it might be a surprise to you. Oh well, I'm stuck in the darkness at my grandparents cabin with only my sister, dad, and my dads girlfriend. Grandparents are in a different state, coming home soon. The power is out so I have no wifi, and no way to charge this device I am writing on. Fudge. Also, for anyone wondering, Ty has on his regular skin, and not the one with his mouth open, so his, once regular skin? Anyways, READ ON! -Magic**

Ian (Ssundee!):

"Okay, so Golde got mad, passed out, then Maddi and Ty helped, Ty left, Mitch woke up and walked through, asking for help, got none when Golde woke up, passed out from blood loss, then, and only then, Mitch gets help because You told them to? And also, Bodil, Jerome, and ghosteez did nothing as well?" I asked Jordan.

He nodded slowly, looking at me warily.

"Really!? Maddi, Jerome, Bodil, and Ghost, your going to get it!" I yelled to myself.

"Calm down Ian, I think they were in shock, although, I am pretty mad all the attention is going to Golde, even when she was perfectly find, and just sleeping. At least Seto tried to help! I mean, he tried, but nobody really listens to anybody else! No flipping body!" Jordan yelled the last part. I mean, Jordan was not normally violent, but when he was, I wouldn't know what would happen, I was never around.

I heard a stumbled, then footsteps. Ant appeared in the door frame.

"You guy ok-" he stopped and his eyes went wide. He made a hissing sound and held his stomach. He fell forwards, and Jordan lunged forwards and caught him.

I heard steps rushing forward from the strangled scream that ripped from Ant's lips.

Everyone who could walk was standing in doorway, including a very awake Golde and Ty. The only one missing was Mitch, who I hoped was laying down on his bed in his room.

"I... Just..." Ant muttered.

"Your okay! You find! Your going to be fine! Absolutely fine!" Jordan cried.

I noticed something sharp was poking out of his stomach when he was holding his hands.

"Jordan..." I trailed off, rolling any onto his back in my own arms, a diamond dagger was sticking out of his stomach and back, and I shook my head.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be okay. Remember, it's just a game... Just a game..." Ant muttered, his eyes glazing over, and I couldn't feel his heart beat. I sucked in my breath and closed his eyes. Nobody said a word over the shock of something to happen so randomly. Random is a word for this.

"Did he... He..." Maddi choked out.

I nodded slowly, looking around at everyone's faces.

I felt Ant's body disappear in my hands, the stuff in his inventory falling to the ground, the diamond dagger getting stuck in the wooden floor.

Everyone stood silently as I thought about what the others would say. The ones who were not here, but with Sky.

"Guys, we need to bring the news to Sky and the others," I said, my voice surprisingly sturdy. I didn't trust myself to talk anymore. I mean, watching your friend die in a crooked game that was never supposed to even happen was twisted. Horribly twisted.

Ty looked up. "I'll go."

Jerome slumped his shoulders. Seto looked at everyone. "I'll go," Seto said.

Bodil looked over at Ty and Seto. "I'll got too."

"I need to find Baki. Bodil, I need you to help me with that," ghosteez said.

Bodil sighed. "Your right. We should find Baki first. I know he is still out there."

"I'll go." A voice cut through the silence. I looked over to see Golde.

"But remember, me and Ant. PvP master. I just can't believe that he died in this stupid game. That's all this is! It's a stupid flipping game! Just a game!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the cobble wall separating the floor we were on into different rooms.

"Ian..." Ty trailed off.

I heard quiet sobs as I stood up strait.

Jerome was still sitting on the floor in shock from Golde, then Maddi's little outburst over Golde, the Mitch, then Ant just died out of nowhere, and now this. This one was my fault though. Today, there has been too much drama running through my head.

Everyone soaked it in.

"He's really gone..." I heard ghosteez say.

Nobody moved until we all heard a screech of pain. There was only one person who wasn't here.

"Mitch!" Jerome yelled, and bolted up, leaving the room. Jordan bolted after him.

Seto started to shimmer purple, then he grabbed my wrist and Ty's wrist, and we stood next to a sweating, panting, and panicked Mitch, who way sitting up on his bed, and Jerome was trying to calm him down. I didn't know Jerome could go that fast, but, then again, he is a bacca in this world I guess.

"Mitch, calm down. Please, it's alright, your fine, it was just a dream."

Jordan ran in, looking slightly winded.

I looked at Mitch's face and saw broken eyes, a horrified expression, and it seemed like whatever happened was so bad it would take a while to try to get his mind wrapped around the idea. What did he see that made him act like that? What the heck happened in this dream?!

"Mitch? Are you alright?" I asked.

Mitch nodded, so slow I swear he was a turtle, but his body shuddered.

Seto caught him falling forwards, and told him to lay down again.

"Mitch how do your feel?" Seto asked.

"D-dizzy. Don't you see the ceiling spinning around, Ian? It's so pretty... Like the stars. I can see those too..." Mitch muttered.

Jerome put on a horrified face.

Seto sighed sadly and his hands were engulfed in purple flames.

He pressed one to Mitch's leg and one his shoulder.

Mitch shuddered again. "Cover your ears!" He yelled really loudly. I swear, everyone in the house did that.

Seto didn't. He couldn't he was using both hands.

Mitch shuddered once more, then shuddered again.

Seto pressed harder onto Mitch's shoulder and I heard a scream so loud I swear, everyone in the whole minecraft world heard it.

Seto flew back, smacking into the wall with a thump, and he slumped over a bit.

"Seto, are you alright?" Jordan asked.

Seto nodded numbly. "It's never been that loud before. The impact of the magic hit me back. It always does when you use the howling healing. It's the fastest way to heal major cuts. It had to be done. Well, the fastest way for minecraft magic." He stopped moving around on the floor, then stood slowly.

Golde came stumbling in.

"What was that scream about?" She asked.

"Howling healing. Fastest way to heal major cuts," Seto responded, still looking at Mitch. "I couldn't use it on anyone else, they could be treated. I just didn't know that Mitch had major cuts before, or I would have done it the classic, stitch and heal way."

She nodded.

"Did you all cover your ears?" She nodded again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the attention thing. I don't really control it, it's really only because of Maddi. If Maddi wasn't here, I would be hiding in my house."

"Me too. Sorry you had to hear that." She shrugs at me.

"It's happened before. Just don't ask why. It's a really long story with a very unhappy ending."

I nodded slowly.

Mitch let out a moan and his eyes fluttered open, then fluttered shut again.

"Light.." He mumbled. "Off."

I walked over to the window and covered it with my figure.

"Better..." Mitch mumbled.

Ty started for the door, and Golde looked at him.

Golde smiled, and walked out of the room, and I could hear her talking to Ty as he walked next to her.

I didn't hear Ty's voice once.

Seto put his hand on Mitch's shoulder, it was glowing purple. He soon pulled back.

Something in Seto's eyes changes. I'm not sure if it was the fact he used magic, or what, but he stiffened, then his face expression changed.

It went from calm, to concerned, to panicked and stressed.

What did he do?

Estelle:

Me and Sadie walked into the other rooms.

We say Sky and Ty, then Mitch and Jerome, then Husky and Jason, and finally Ian with Seto. We also saw Bodil and ghosteez, and (spoiler, sort of) Baki as well as Etho. Apparently they had all come down here for minecon, or something like that.

(Sorry if I did, but, tell me if I missed anyone.)

We poked our heads in Jason's room, who was with (spoiling it all...) ChimneySwift, then we saw my two cousins, Max and Emma, or, as they like to be nicknamed and called, Thunder and Grey, or Skull. I don't know why though. We also saw the munching brotato, who was alone for the moment.

We saw Danny, and Max. Also Jordan from Minecrafts finest, who was paired with Sethbling, and finally, we went to see AntVenom, who was with CaptianSparklez.

When we walked in, the beeps for Ant were slow, and one doctor was sitting next to him.

"Fans?" He asked.

Me and Sadie smiled. "Our friends are here, so we thought we would take a look around, and remembered that these guys were here too. So, here we are."

Sadie nodded at the man, who smiled.

Ants heart monitor slowed even more.

Me Sadie and the doctor all turned to look at it.

Then it stopped. The beeping stopped.

The doctor was about to get up as we all sat in silence, shocked by the death, the random, tragic, silent death, and the beeps on the monitor came back on, and Ant opened his eyes very slowly.

Nobody said a word as he opened his eyes fully.

He looked around, seeming very uncomfortable with the tubes in his mouth.

Me and Sadie stayed near the edge of the room, brushed against the wall.

"Can one of you girls tell the others this boy has woken up." I was starting to walk away when Sadie grabbed my arm.

"I'll do it," she whispered, and she disappeared down the hall.

After a while, she had not come back, and Ant didn't have any tubes connected.

I turned back to the doctor and Ant, who were talking quietly. The doctor nods at something then leaves.

"Hi," I say, stepping forwards.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Estelle, friend of the girl who just left."

He nodded, and looks at Jordan and something seems to click in his mind.

"Was I in a coma?" He asks me.

"Yes, I think so. All of your friends are as well, including two of mine."

"What are their names? Your friends, I mean."

"Madeline Saden and Golde, we don't know Golde's real name, or her last name. Also my cousins, Max and Emma, who like to be called Thunder and Grey."

Ant looks at me like I'm crazy. "Does madeline go by Maddi?"

How would he know that? "Yes."

"There all stuck," Ant says.

"What?"

"Everyone is stuck, in minecraft."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. The only way I'm here is because I..."

"You what?"

"I died. I only said it's just a game. But then..." He looked desperate.

"What?"

"Everyone can live, but only if they say it's just a game, but right now, it's so much more. I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't even be here. They all think I'm dead! How am I going to live with-"

"Hey!" I said. He looked at my guiltily.

"Your going to be fine. I'm just glad one of you is up so you can explain why everyone is gone. Maybe you can do a vlog about it or something. Post it on your minecraft channel as a way to get people to calm down. They all think your dead because you left with no warning at all," I told him.

"Wait, what? How would you know that?"

"I'm a friend of a fan. She keeps me posted for some reason. I guess it's so someone understands. She doesn't have parents to look after her, the moved. She lives with her sister, sorta like another girl, Maddi does too, I believe, but her parents are dead. Her sister is five years older, and her sister and her sisters husband are like a mom and dad to her. It's sweet, really."

"Oh. So, your not a fan?"

I looked at him and smiled. He should know.

"Who says?"

He laughs slightly and then Sadie walks back in.

"Hey, Estelle.. We need to get going. I got a text from my mom saying we both need to go home now." She paused and looked at Ant. "Good luck getting out of here soon." She told him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. He moved a bit, and flinched from something.

"Are you alright?" Sadie asked.

"I think so..." He muttered, putting his hand behind him to touch him back. He froze.

"What's wrong?"

He pulled his hand back down, covered in something red. Blood red.

"There's a cut on my back, right where I got stabbed with something. Right down the middle, and it's bleeding."

Sadie ran put the door, and I stayed behind.

What? Is that how he died? He can't die! His fans would be devistated.

"Ant?"

"What?" He asked, his face getting a bit paler.

"What happened in the game?"

He closed his eyes. "A lot of crap I don't want to talk about, Estelle. A lot of crap, and a very bad alarm system."

He smiled lightly at the alarm part, but it went away as fast as it came. It just confused me.

Sadie with the doctor we saw earlier with Aden, and the doctor who was with Ant, rushed into the room, and me and Sadie got pushed to the wall.

I looked at Ant, and saw the bed sheets under him going red at an alarming rate.

I really hope he doesn't die. It would certainly break the hearts of his viewers, and, even though I just met him for real, me as well.

Wake up alive, Ant. Please.

We left the room and made one last stop.

TheMuchingBrotato's room. He was alone, with no roomie, but there was someone there who I didn't think I would see.

Kyle or, kkcomics, was sitting on a chair in the corner, holding his knees to his chest, and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Excuse me?" Sadie asked.

His head snapped up to look at us.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Estelle, this is Sadie, we are friends, I guess you could say, of Ant. We were just checking on two of my friends and two of my cousins. That's why we are originally here, we didn't intend on seeing the you tubers.

"How is Ant?" Kyle asked.

"I

Um, he is... Loosing blood from a cut he got on his back. We don't know what it's from though. He says it's minecraft, though, we don't know."

Kyle nodded.

"Thanks for telling me." He looked down at the floor again, and zoned out.

What happened to make him so shy?

Sky (going back to minecraft):

I was confused. Everyone was tense, Max, Danny, and Jordan were stressed, and Seto had left. Thunder and Grey are still here, trying to prove there point and worth, and just trying to fit in.

I run down the hallway.

"Do you guys have any weapons on you?" I asked Max and Danny. Danny shrugged and Max pulled out a iron sword.

"You guys should go train. I want everyone to be ready to fight incase anything bad or important happens," I tell them.

I heard an alarm and I laugh I didn't think I would hear again. It was loud and light at the same time. Delicate and strong. Fragile and mended. But it sounded a bit different this time.

Golde?

I ran down the hall to the room where we first met.

"So, you got a better alarm? Awesome!" She yelled, falling over in laughter as I stood there. Ty face palmed and Seto sighed, as I noticed them standing next to the wall.

"Why are you here?"

"We need a meeting. Everyone deserves to hear what we have to say, plus, I'm only going to say it once," Ty said, looking at the floor.

Seto's look made me feel guilty, like I did something. Of course, I remember. We kicked him out and Ty was the only one who wanted him to stay.

I wish I hadn't done that now.

I sighed and hit the wall next to me. A double tap came back, and I hit back once.

Jordan's voice (not Sparklez) rang out alone the halls and outside.

"Guys! Meeting pronto! ASAP! Let's get a move on."

Soon, everyone we had was gathered around.

Themunchingbrotato, Etho, Sethbling, and all of Minecrafts finest. Thunder and Grey walked in next to the Mudkip. Jason flew in on a jet pack from a piston controlled roof.

They all looked mildly surprised to see Ty, Seto, and Golde.

I could see Grey holding Thunder back, making it impossible for her to run to Golde.

"What do you need?" Tyler asked, ignoring the trio.

"They came here to tell us something important."

Everyone turned to face them.

I noticed Golde was crying and Ty was talking to her quietly while talking with Seto.

Ty nodded and Seto turned to us.

I could tell he was sad.

"This morning, this diamond dagger got thrown through a window." He held a a bloody diamond dagger.

"It ended up hitting AntVenom. The wound w-was fatal. Ant died, his last word being, 'it's just a game.' We didn't catch the killer," he stuttered, putting the dagger back into his inventory slowly, his eyes glowed a depressing purple.

Everybody was frozen, just out of sadness I guess, and the sheer random point of this. It came fast, and it was very unexpected. I just wish that Ant could say goodbye one more time, but that might just break my heart to know that I won't ever see him again. It was a horrible feeling.

I closed my eyes.

"Thank you for coming here and telling us. We will all miss him, I can be sure of that. I'm sorry about earlier as well. Golde, tell Jordan I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I will. Also, Ty, Seto, you wanted to tell him something?"

I looked at them.

Ty shifted his weight, Seto played with a purple flame in his hands, making it brighter, darker, and throwing it back and forth between hands.

"Yes, but alone, even without Golde," Seto said, looking at me, purple eyes shining with rush, stress, and confusion. A very small bit of it was pain though. I could tell there was pain, hidden in his eyes, but I don't know how.

I waved everyone away, but Danny, Max, and Jordan stayed with Golde, talking.

She reluctantly started to talk, and got pulled into a conversation.

Seto and Ty asked if they could tell me outside, and I agreed.

We walked outside, and Ty looked at me.

"Sky, what happened to you?" Ty asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember when I asked you to never do your glowing eyes trick?" Seto asked me.

The answer to what we were talking about hit me like a wall of bricks.

"Yes. I do, I haven't used it irl ever since then."

"You used it in minecraft, from what Ty says. Right Ty?"

Ty looked from Seto, to me, the. Back to Seto, and nodded really slowly.

"Why?"

I felt my shoulders slump. "Stupid Herobrine."

"You mean Skybrine is real this time. My god!" Seto groaned.

Ty looked at Seto, wide-eyed, not seeming to like the reaction Skybrine achieved.

Ty looked like he was hiding something, but also, scared of telling the truth.

"Wait a minute. Ty... I know that look. What happened?" I demanded, the subject of Ant floating from our minds temporarily, which might have been a good thing not to think of at the moment.

He blinked and the look faded away. "Nothing is wrong."

"Ty..." Seto dragged.

I swear I saw Ty's eyes go purple, like Seto's for a second, then flash back. I looked at him skeptically.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

We got cut short of asking him when a gasp and swear rang out.

It was Golde.

"God darn!" Seto yelled, shimmering purple then grabbing us, and we reappeared next to a broken window, and Golde, who held her right foot.

"You need to fix that! I almost stepped on a shard of glass!" She yelled.

I looked at her foot.

"You did step on a shard of glass," I said.

"No," she said, letting her foot press onto the ground. "I didn't." I was the only one who saw the flash of pain on her face when she took a step away.

She tried to walk away, but tripped.

I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Told ya."

"Thanks Sky," she muttered, then twisted out of my arms stiffly.

"Do you want me to grab anything?" I asked.

"No. I'm sure Seto can fix it, right Seto?"

Seto looked between us and nodded hastily, pausing.

I have to say, that made me feel bad. The fact she didn't trust me made me have one more problem added to my life. I just hope that when we get into the real world, if we ever do, she could forgive me.

I mentally sighed and Seto waved his hands around Golde's foot.

"It should be alright now, but if your foot starts to hurt, tell me right away."

She nodded, but I was skeptic. Is there really a mod for that?

"I need to go to me and Maddi's house we originally had. It has something in it that might be useful, I just need one person to go with me."

Seto blinked and Ty shrugged.

I didn't move.

"Sky, do you want to go with her?" Seto asked me

I shrugged.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind it."

Golde nodded, and walked out the door, headed in the direction of what she said was her home.

After a little while, we arrived at a fairly large oak and cobble house.

"Come on Sky. The thing I need is in the nether."

Seto and Ty looked at her wide eyed.

"Follow us, and make sure the portal doesn't close."

Golde walked in, and I trailed behind her.

Seto and Ty trailed behind me.

She suddenly jerked to the side, and walked through a painting. I followed and saw a nether portal. Ty and Seto walked through, and leaned against the side.

"Ladies first," I said.

"Age before beauty," she replied, pushing me through.

Just for a second, everything was peaceful, but it was over just as fast as it came, and I heard ghasts.

I felt Golde's presence behind me, telling me she came through.

"Come on, we need to get to the nearest nether fortress me and Maddi found. The item should be there. I left it here, not knowing what it did when my inventory was full, and I found out it was quite the powerful object. Come on."

Before she walked away, we both heard the sliding of metal.

We turned around and looked at the portal.

The portal was dissapering. Only the purple part, but it was fading.

We tried jumping back, but it was no use.

"I have some iron, but we are going to need to find some gravel. It's here in the nether, it's just very, very rare," Golde said annoyed.

"Where are we going to find gravel?" I complained.

"I don't know, but we better be going."

She walked forwards slowly, and we talked about what happened while the other person was not here. I was complaining a bit, then Golde suddenly turned around and glared at me.

"You know, I was told this is hell, and at first, it's not so bad, but now, it's worse then hell with you around." She turned around and stomped off.

I stood there, deciding if I should follow her, or stay here, and I slowly followed her, a safe ways away, and we continued slowly.

Soon, we got to the fortress, and let me tell you, it was huge.

This is going to take forever...

Notch, if your listening, save us.

Seto:

I groaned and shivered form the cold winds whipping around me as I replayed me and Ty's capture in my head.

We had just seen Golde and Sky go through the portal when Ty fell to the floor.

I felt something hard hit my head, and I stumbled forwards, just to see someone, or something, put water through the portal, making it disconnect.

Something shoved me and I fell forwards. The last thing I saw was something blue, and something tall and purple before blacking out.

They looked like a squid, and an enderman.

Now look at where we are. Stuck.

Ty is awake and perfectly fine.

Me?

Not so much.

I'm curled up on the floor, freezing cold. How does that work? I don't know.

I continued to shiver.

"Seto, are you alright?" Ty asked.

"F-f-freezing c-cold but s-safe I th-think."

I felt something warm on my arm that gave me the extreme shivers. Great.

"Dang! Your freezing cold!" Ty whisper yelled at me.

"N-no k-kidding. I-it m-makes it so I c-can't light a f-fire in m-my hand. It's almost impossible f-for me t-to get warm. The downs or being a sorcerer."

I was freezing cold. I don't even know how I got so cold.

"How would you know that? I'm pretty sure that's not in a minecraft mod..." Ty said trailing off.

I didn't reply to that, it would be a mistake if I did.

"Seto, do you know what they did to make you this cold?" Ty asked.

"No."

"Our kidnappers threw you in ice water, left you in front of a fan in the nearest taiga biome, left you there for about an hour, without you extra clothes, then got you and brought you back here. You don't have your cloak or your extra layers. I didn't know what to do, and I'm afraid you got hypothermia."

I shivered more violently.

"Ty... I think I got it."

"What? Got what?"

"Hypo whatcha call it."

"Seto, what did I say it was called?"

"Hytho... Hyopso... Hypotsa... Hypawhatyacallit?"

"Seto!"

"Wha...?"

"I don't have anything to warm you up with!"

"You have yourself..." I mutter, only half thinking.

"What?"

"Your own body heat, as long as you weren't thrown in the deep freeze."

"Oh... I guess your right..."

Well, this is awkward.

I continued to shiver.

A random warmth wrapped around me, but the fact I was feeling delusional wasn't helping me figure put what it was.

"Ty..?" I asked.

"Yea?" His voice came from really colse.

"Where are we?"

A long pause.

"I think we are by a frozen lake, half frozen, and half not. I think I can see a small cabin on the melted side, but I can't tell, the snow and rain is blurring my vision," he said, and the warmth got closer.

I could still feel myself shivering.

"You need different clothes... I'm not sure we can do that though... We also need to get your cloak and extra layers dry, they are dripping wet around you, you need to take them off."

I nodded, shaking less and less, but didn't make a move to take them off.

"Hey Ty.." I whispered.

"Yea Seto?"

"I'm taking a nap..."

"Seto, you can't!" Ty protested.

"I'm already there..." I muttered, giving into the darkness that felt just like home.

Ty:

I mentally groaned when Seto fell asleep, knowing I would have to carry him. He was flipping cold, how did I not notice that before they let us go!?

Touching him made me shiver as I picked him up gingerly and started walking across the ice, towards the shore of snow, then I turned a bit and walked to the cabin, knocking with my foot on the hard iron door.

No reply came, and I turned my head away from Seto, and coughed hard, making my throat scratchy.

I turned my head back, and walked away, knowing that if it was someone we knew, they would have answered.

I continued to walk, Seto was dragging me and slowing me down. I had to get him somewhere, I just don't know where.

I saw something in the distance, and I recognized it was the dark oak house that I had come to love.

I tried walking faster, but couldn't make my legs go faster.

I was maybe a half chunk away when I couldn't walk aymore, and decided to throw Seto, or something.

I found a potion that read 'weakness' in my inventory and only one enderpearl. That was all I had.

I put the enderpearl in Seto's hand, grabbed his hand, moved it forwards in a throwing motion, and let the pearl fly. It landing I front of the door, I think, and Seto was teleported away.

My turn, I thought, my mind whirling and my thoughts messed up as I fell over, asleep before I hit the the ground. Perfect.

I swear I heard a voice say enderlox as I fell, darkness surrounding it.

Now, I wish I would have been able to make it to the door with Seto, because, not everything good happens when your alone, asleep, in the dark oak forest.

It never works out, it seems. At least, not for me. I didn't dream about anything, and I was glad. I would have energy when I woke up, right? Hahaha... Nope. That's just not how it works.

When I woke up, I was not comfortable, at all.

I was in a cage, go figure, and I was alone. All alone in a cold, dark, and moist cage. I don't know where the nether I am, and I've been in minecraft for to long, because now I'm saying nether. Groan. Major groan. To Notch with it. Great. I said Notch. Ecstatic.

I tried to see what it looked like, but the one redstone torch didn't give off much light.

Worst day ever. I go to Sky's and don't get to apologize for leaving right away, I don't get to talk to him that much either, I get hit on the back of the head with a stone sword, which proceeds to knock me out, then, I walk a flipping cold Seto home, but don't get there myself, and here I am, stuck in a cell, stuck in a game, and it's like a void, no way out, but ultimately, you get death either way.

It just doesn't work like that! What the heck!

I tried to think about different thing, what would I say to my fans when I got back? Oh yeah, I was stuck in a game for however long, and couldn't get out. Like they would believe me.

I might just say, stuck in a coma, or something.

Thinking of coma, is that what I'm in right now? A coma? Or am I saying all this stuff aloud, doing what I'm doing in minecraft, in the real world. Don't think I'm crazy, I'm just stuck.

Stuck in a cube world. And let me tell you, it's not that fun at all.

Maddi:

I heard an ender noise and my eyes opened wide as I slunk up into the living room, near the front door. The group we sent out hadn't come back yet, so we were all waiting.

Waiting for them. Waiting for news.

Ian walked beside me, and opened the door.

I didn't think I would see a shivering Seto, with wet cloak and extra layers.

I squared down, and touched him. I moved my hand away fast, then grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him down next to me, making him feel Seto's cold arm.

Ian's mouth went open a bit, but closed as he picked Seto up carefully.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know.

"I don't know, it seems like he might have hypothermia. I'm just wondering what happened to the others. Like, where is Golde and Ty? They wouldn't leave Seto like this, would they?" Ian asked as he walked to a chest and grabbed a mushroom soup that he stuffed in his inventory before continuing to walk upstairs to another room. He passed Bodil and ghosteez, who were talking loudly before they noticed Seto, then stared at his shivering form as Ian passed, me closely behind.

Jerome walked out of Mitch's room, looking depressed. Mitch hadn't woke up yet.

When the others were gone we got attacked by a few mobs, and Mitch opened some old cuts, and got some new ones. He hadn't woken up from the time he passed out the day before, and Jerome was starting to lose faith that his friend would ever wake up. Nobody had talked much since this morning, it was so unsettling.

Jerome looked at Seto with sad eyes, that got even sadder.

You could see his real world characteristics coming through his model, though, it was engulfed in sadness.

Jerome just trudged down the hallway, and made his way downstairs.

Bodil blinked and him and ghosteez continued to talk quietly.

Ian opened a door, and leaved it open as I walked in, then I closed it, and Ian took the soup he grabbed from the chest earlier and set it down.

He pulled a blanket over Seto, who had calmed down a tiny bit, and was resting peacefully as he could get at the moment, I hoped.

We are never going to get out of here alive.

Ian put his ear to Seto's closed lips and his nose. He put a figer under Seto's nose, brushing his lips slightly, and yanked his hand away.

"His lips are frozen shut," Ian muttered.


End file.
